Bring Me Close To You
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya a des souvenirs de son enfance que sa mémoire ne peut effacer. En particulier celui de son premier baiser... /!\ SPOIL


**Bring Me Close To You**

Résumé : **Kuroko Tetsuya a des souvenirs de son enfance que sa mémoire ne peut effacer. En particulier celui de son premier baiser... /!\ SPOIL**

Paring : **Kuroko & Ogiwara Shigehiro (vous voyez qui c'est... ? Non ? XD C'est l'ami d'enfance de Kuroko, pour les mémoires de poissons rouges X))**

Rating : **K (et pourtant, j'étais tenté de faire un M /SBAAAF/)**

Genre : **Drame et... Bah, Romance, comme toujours x)**

N/A : **Ahem. Ok, alors je sais ce que vous vous demandez (non, je n'entre pas dans la tête des gens XD) : vous vous posez une question du genre "****_mais d'où elle nous sort ce TRUC, c'te folle O_o_**** ?", pas vrai ? Alors, laissez moi vous expliquez x)**

**Ogiwara Shigehiro est - comme indiquée au dessus - l'ami d'enfance de Kuroko (oui, c'est très loin dans les scans, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas. Mais bonne chance si vous voulez rattrapez votre lecture XD). Mais (d'après ce que j'ai compris - honte à mon anglais TToTT), avant d'entrer à Teiko, Kuroko et Ogiwara se séparent et donc du coup, ils ne restent en contact que par téléphone.**

**Du coup, comme ils étaient amis d'enfance, je voulais écrire un petit truc :3 (celui qui terminera la fin de cet OS aura des tagadas-crocodiles-haribo-dragibus en cadeau, plus un Murasakibara en prime XD).**

**Bonne lecture ! C:**

_Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki \o/ (vive notre roi du basket XD Allez, haut les mains ! *clap* *clap*)_

* * *

"Tetsuya !"

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, lentement, encore endormi. Ogiwara l'avait soudainement réveillé alors qu'il faisait un si beau rêve...

"Hé, la belle au bois dormant ! Réveille-toi, il fait presque nuit !" L'avertit Shigehiro en le redressant de force. Par la suite, il le secoua par les épaules, sachant tout de même qu'il en fallait plus pour réveiller un Tetsuya encore - presque - endormi.

"Huh... ? Nuit...?" Répéta le plus petit en se frottant les yeux. Son ami d'enfance attrapa son poignet et ramassa son ballon de basket par terre avant de courir, traînant derrière lui le bleuté. Ce dernier le suivait tout en se frottant les yeux et baillant la bouche grande ouverte. Et dire qu'il dormait si bien... Le soleil l'avait réchauffé et la brise du vent était si douce qu'elle l'avait fait somnoler, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Certes, il avait fait un beau rêve. Mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

"Eh merde, il commence à pleuvoir..." jura Shigehiro en regardant le ciel se couvrir de nuages gris. Kuroko leva à son tour la tête vers le ciel assombrit, contemplant les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient. Ce fut son ami qui le ramena à la réalité, accentuant la prise sur son poignet.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son ami était couvert de boue. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Le petit terrain sur lequel ils avaient joués auparavant était maintenant humide et le cours d'eau à leur gauche se déchaînait, créant quelques vagues plus fortes que d'autres. Le courant avait l'air plus fort que d'habitude, comme s'il annonçait l'arrivée d'une tempête.

"Tetsuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On a pas le temps de rêvasser, dépêche !" S'exclama Ogiwara en se retournant vers lui. Tetsuya sursauta avant de suivre le brun, brusquement sortit de ses pensées. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de penser, maintenant. Il fallait rentrer à la maison - et vite, sinon Maman allait encore le disputer sur _'pourquoi es-tu trempé jusqu'aux os ?'_. Et puis, Kuroko avait faim. Et froid, à cause de la pluie. Horriblement froid.

Soudain, Ogiwara trébucha, laissant tomber son ballon de basket dans le cours d'eau. Tetsuya suivit du regard les mouvements de la balle orangée, rebondissant sur le sol avant de sauter à l'eau, flottant sur la surface. Le courant l'emmenait inévitablement vers la sortie de la ville.

"Merde... Tant pis !Tetsu-"

Shigehiro se stoppa brusquement dans sa phrase en sentant le poignet de Kuroko se libérer de son emprise et lorsqu'il se retourna, le bleuté avait déjà descendu la pente qui menait au cours d'eau, courant après le ballon de basket. Ogiwara écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, n'osant pas bouger sous le coup de la peur.

"Tetsuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ici, s'il te plaît, c'est dangereux !"

_'Garde ton sang-froid, Shigehiro...'_ se répétait mentalement le brun en serrant les poings, ses ongles s'ancrant dans sa peau. Ses jambes bougèrent presque d'elles-même, poursuivant Tetsuya aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient se le permettre.

"Tetsuya !" cria Ogiwara à s'en déchirer la voix. Mais rien à faire, le bleuté ne l'écoutait pas et continuait toujours de courir après la balle orangée - ce qui était presque une cause perdue puisque le courant était aussi rapide que Kuroko. Ce dernier n'était pas très endurant pour tout dire, mais Tetsuya était une tête de mule et était prêt à tout pour son but.

Kuroko courrait, à bout de souffle, mais il voulait absolument récupérer le ballon de Shigehiro. Bien sur, une simple balle orange n'aurait pas méritée une telle réaction de la part du bleuté, mais celle-ci avait été achetée grâce aux économies du brun. Tetsuya pouvait à peine imaginer tous les efforts que Shigehiro avait du faire pour gagner cet argent. Il ne voulait pas que ses efforts soient en vain.

Devant lui, la belle continuait à avancer quand elle se heurta brusquement à une branche, stoppant sa progression.

_'C'est maintenant ou jamais !'_ déclara intérieurement Tetsuya en s'approchant du ballon. Il s'accroupit sur le bord et tendit la main dans le but d'atteindre la surface orangée - cependant, son bras était trop petit et Kuroko devait toujours se rapprocher un peu plus, allant jusqu'à même tremper son genoux dans l'eau.

Il entendit un craquement provenant de la branche, et supplia mentalement pour qu'elle tienne encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la balle contre lui.

Kuroko se pencha un peu plus en avant, touchant maintenant la balle du bout des doigts. Mais il devait maintenant la ramener sur terre, et se battra contre le courant n'était pas chose aisée.

_'Allez, encore un peu...'_

La balle roula sous le bout de ses doigts avant de prolonger ses phalanges. Avec un soupir soulagé, Tetsuya fit glisser le ballon sous la paume de sa main et l'attrapa, la plaquant contre lui.

"Tetsuya !" Cria Ogiwara quelques mètres plus loin. Le susnommé tourna la tête vers lui avant de se sentir glisser et il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il perdait l'équilibre, sa peau rentrant en contact avec l'eau glacée. Sa tête rentra sous l'eau, sa respiration se bloqua brutalement et ses oreilles entendaient au loin son prénom crié par Shigehiro. Il paniquait.

Mais de son côté, Tetsuya était étrangement _calme_.

Il devrait paniquer ? Non, ça serait plutôt une mauvaise idée. Sa respiration serait de plus courte durée. Alors, essayer de rejoindre la surface ? Oui, mais comment ? Il ne savait pas nager, et le courant l'emporterait sans aucune difficulté.

Alors est-ce qu'il allait mourir ici ?

Tetsuya leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de serrer le ballon contre lui. Les nuages gris commençaient à s'espacer, laissant de la place à un bleu clair - si clair que Tetsuya se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà en train de délirer. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à s'infiltrer entre les nuages gris, éclairant l'eau dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_La lumière..._

Kuroko ferma les yeux, doucement. Son coeur battait vite, il pouvait le sentir. Sa respiration était à son maximum, mais il avait toujours le ballon de Shigehiro entre ses bras contre lui.

_'J'ai eu ce que je voulais...'_

Il avait froid. Il avait faim, aussi. Mais...

_'Alors tout va bien...'_

Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sentit quelque chose agripper le col de son tee-shirt et tirer dessus avec force. Ogiwara remonta Kuroko à la surface, avalant une grande bouffée d'air en quittant l'eau. Paniqué, le brun retira le corps de son ami de l'eau et le déposa sur l'herbe avant de frapper doucement sa joue, espérant une quelconque réaction du bleuté.

"Tetsu ! Tetsuya, tu m'entends ?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant le manque de réponse. Etait-il possible que...

Non. Il ne voulait même pas y penser...

"S'il te plaît, répond, Tetsuya..."

Shigehiro joignit ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son ami et appuya dessus régulièrement, collant entre temps leurs lèvres pour lui transmettre du souffle. Il n'avait jamais essayé ça, mais il espérait de tout coeur que ça marcherait.

"Allez, Tetsuya ! Debout !" L'encouragea Shigehiro en donnant une pression sur sa poitrine.

Kuroko se sentit brusquement revenir en sentant une nouvelle pression contre sa poitrine et écarquilla les yeux. D'un rapide mouvement, il se redressa, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé. A la limite de l'étouffement, il tourna néanmoins la tête vers Shigehiro qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ogi...wara-kun ?" Fit-il en le scrutant de son regard bleu.

"Tetsu, espèce de... crétin !" s'écria le brun en se jetant sur son ami d'enfance, le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer une nouvelle fois. "Idiot, imbécile, bouffon, tête brûlée, tu sais au moins que j'ai faillit frôler la crise cardiaque à cause de toi ? Gros débile !"

Kuroko cligna des yeux devant tant d'injures qui lui étaient adressées et il passa ses bras autour du brun, étirant un petit sourire.

"Oui... Je suis désolé..."

"De simples excuses ne suffiront pas." Grogna Shigehiro en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, un air boudeur au visage. Kuroko s'en amusa, poussant un petit rire. Il était tellement heureux d'être avec Ogiwara qu'il ne savait même plus si ce qui coulait sur ses joues étaient des larmes ou juste de l'eau. Mais son ami d'enfance effaça ses doutes en léchant ses sillons humides salés et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Sous le coup de la surprise, Tetsuya avait juste écarquillé les yeux avant de les fermer.

En haut, les nuages gris s'écartaient petit à petit pour laisser la place à un ciel bleu dont le soleil rayonnait, éclairant le ballon de basket derrière eux.

Et puis, Shigehiro se sépara de lui et ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire gêné, les joues rouges, tandis que Tetsuya touchait les siennes du bout des doigts.

C'était son premier bisou sur la bouche. Ogiwara le lui avait donné. C'était bizarre, mais en même temps, ça faisait tellement de bien...

"Je sais plus comment on abrège la phrase "j'ai le coeurs qui bat à cent à l'heure, je suis rouge comme une tomate mais j'ai encore envie de te faire un gros bisous sur la bouche" ? Fit Shigehiro en se grattant timidement la joue. Tetsuya pouffa de rire et plaqua sa main sur l'autre joue en déclarant :

"On dit "je t'aime", Ogiwara-kun."

Ce dernier le regarda tout en clignant des yeux.

""Je t'aime" ?"

Kuroko acquiesça d'un rapide hochement de tête.

Shigehiro se pencha alors vers lui et pressa avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres sur son front avant de murmurer.

"Je t'aime, Tetsuya."

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, serrant la main dans la sienne en guise de réponse.

* * *

**Aah, c'est tout guimauve XD J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée... x) Pourtant, j'ai écouté tout un tas de musiques super déprimantes, comme 'Call Your Name' de l'OST de Shingeki no Kyojin (et... oui d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai aussi écouté le début de 'Counter Attack Mankind', toujours dans le même OST x) avec 'DOA', géniale cette musique *o*). Mais l'origine du titre provient d'une chanson 'Bring Me Close' de Mindy Gledhill x) elle m'a bien inspiré - surtout pour la fin :)**

**Je sais, la fin est niaise XD (meuuuh... je voulais pas faire mourir Kuroko ou l'envoyer à l'hosto, naah... ;_;) ! Mais j'espère tout de même que le texte vous a plu :)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**

**(Bah ça alors, pour une fois que j'étale pas ma vie dans la note de fin *o* exploit de Splash Boum XD !)**


End file.
